


Piknik naukowy

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [56]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, School, Sugerowany Lucifer/Chloe, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tylko Trixie potrafi tak zaskoczyć</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piknik naukowy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  girl power!
> 
> 01.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> i kolejny nowy fandom. Zostanę pewnie w nim dość długo, więc mam nadzieję, że prace się spodobają ;)

          Lucyfer od początku wiedział, że Trixie nie jest normalnym dzieckiem. Nie chodziło tu tylko o to, że była wychowywana przez Chloe, co przecież mówi samo za siebie. Ale i o to, w jaki sposób lgnęła do niego, czego nie robił wcześniej nikt. Zwłaszcza małe, niewinne dziecko. Na pewno nie wszystko było z nią w porządku.  
          Tego dnia obiecał pojawić się na pikniku naukowym w jej szkole. Gdyby ktoś go pytał, był to oczywiście z przymusu i pod szantażem. Jednak w gruncie rzeczy był po prostu ciekaw, co takiego stworzyła Trixie. Po niej można było spodziewać się wszystkiego.  
          Dochodząc do jej stanowiska z daleka widział spory tłumek ludzi i załamaną Chloe stojącą z boku. Oczywiście nie miał problemu z dotarciem do pierwszego rzędu, jednak nie spodziewał się, że ujrzy taki widok.  
\- Ale to jest naukowy projekt! I wszystkim się podoba! - Trixie niemal tupała ze złości przed swoim nauczycielem.  
\- Jakoś nie widzę w tym nauki. Chyba umawialiśmy się, że zbudujesz wulkan. Jeszcze wczoraj go miałaś. - Nauczyciel nie ustępował.  
\- I nadal go mam, tylko w trochę zmienionej wersji.  
          W sumie lucyfer mógł przyznać jej racje. Imitacja piekła przypominała co prawda wulkan, choć odbiegała trochę od realiów, które on znał. Plus, pewnie nauczycielowi nie bardzo podobali się ludzie „spalani” w ogniu piekielnym.  
          Trixie jak zawsze musiała być oryginalna. Tak jak swoja matka. Obie miały w sobie to coś, tą moc, która go przyciągała. I choć sam przed sobą nie chciał tego przyznać, lgnął do nich coraz bardziej. A nie chciał sam z tym walczyć.


End file.
